¿Why do You Always Have to Ruin My Mood ?
by xXxPoisonedSoulsxXx
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries, but if you want to find out what this one-shot is about please read :D


Name: Lisette Child

Nickname: Lili

Status: Commoner

Personality: Sweet, Funny, Caring, Sarcastic, Hyper,

Extra Info: She knows HaruHi is a girl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HaruHi, when are you going to be able to hang out with me?"

HaruHi sighed, for what had to be the millionth time that day.

"Lili I already told you I have to work until the club activities are over." I pouted.

"Can't you just leave early or something?" HaruHi rolled her eyes.

"No if I do Kyoya would have my head." I sighed.  
I wanted to hang out with HaruHi before I had to go to work.

Well since I was bored, HaruHi was "working", and the others were too busy taking "care" of their guest. I decided to go and bother Kyoya. I skipped over to Kyoya and just stared at him.

"May I help you Lili?" I nodded my head before answering his question.

"Yes you may. I was bored so I was wondering if you could entertain me. Since that is you job."

He smirked. I was confused why would he be smirking? Unless he was planning something evil.

"I would entertain you, but I'm sure you wouldn't be able to afford it. Am I right, Lili?" I looked at him with a frown on my face.

"Jeez Kyoya why do you always have to ruin my mood?" He smirked again!

"Its fun" I just stared at him. Isn't it nice to know that the guy you like, likes to ruin your mood because it's fun!

I sighed. Man who was I kidding? There is no way in hell that Kyoya would ever like me.

"Lili, my beautiful niece tell me is there something wrong?" I looked over at the tall blonde that was heading my way, Tamaki.

"Nah, I just figured out that 1. I have to go to work and 2. The guy I like is a money crazed demon who loves to ruin my mood."

I noticed that Kyoya looked at me for a brief moment. "Anyways I better go before I'm late for work. See you tomorrow. Bye-Bye." And with that I walked out of the Host Club and made my way to my part-time job.

*At Work*

I was serving and taking orders, left and right. If you haven't figured it out I'm a waiter. I work at a restaurant called Shin Woo's Restaurant. It was a really good restaurant, for commoners, and all the employees, plus the manager, were really nice.

I was going to one of my assigned tables to take the customer's order. When I noticed _who_ exactly was sitting at my table.

"Huh? Kyoya what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be home or something?" He smirked.

"I should be, but I came here today to ask you a question?" I looked at him confused and nervous at the same time. I knew I shouldn't have said anything back at the Host Club. Damn it sometimes I just hate myself.

"Um..Ok. Just let me tell my boss that I'm going to take a break ok?" He just nodded his head.

After telling my boss I was going to take a break. I went and sat in front of Kyoya.

"Sooo...What did you want to ask me?" He pulls his glasses up with his middle finger and smirked AGAIN !  
Man this guy just loves to smirk.

"Back at the Host Club when you mentioned the guy you like. Tell me could this person possibly be me?"

I started blushing. I probably looked like a freaking tomato. I couldn't look at him fearing that I'll turn redder than Dorothy's shoes from the Wizard of Oz. I could lie to him, but he'll see right through it.

I'm not the greatest lair in the world. Might as well tell him the truth. If I get rejected, I already knew I had it coming.

I looked back at Kyoya; a victorious smirk was plastered on his face. I wanted to slap that damn smirk off his face.

"Umm... Well.. uh..." I sighed. Man I'm pathetic.  
"Yes, I was talking about you. Now if you excuse me I think I just excided my 5 minute break."

I got up and was about to walk away, when I was grabbed by the shoulder and was turned around coming face-to-face with Kyoya. I started blushing when I realized how close our faces were.

Then without a moment's notice, he kissed me. HE KISSED ME!  
Man I sound like such a girl.  
But the kiss was over before I could even react.  
Damn it I freaking hate myself. The boy I like just kissed me and I just stood there as if I was made out of stone.

I looked at Kyoya to see him smirking. "What's wrong Lili? Cat got your tongue or is your brain still trying to process what just happened?"

I smiled and put my arms around his neck. "Jeez Kyoya why do you always have to ruin my mood." He smiled, not smirked, and put his arms around my waist.

"Its Fun" I laughed and kissed him.  
Enjoying every minute of it.

"LILI STOP MAKING OUT WITHYOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET TO WORK.!""


End file.
